Hollykit (TNP)
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |age = Approx. 4 moons at death |death = Starvation |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Hollykit Hollykit |familyt = Father: Mother: Brothers: Sisters: |familyl = Dustpelt Ferncloud Shrewpaw, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Foxleap Icecloud, Larchkit |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn |deadbooks = Starlight, Sunset, Bramblestar's Storm}} Hollykit is a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Although unnamed, Hollykit appears alongside her deceased siblings and mother to welcome Dustpelt to StarClan. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Hollykit is born to Ferncloud and Dustpelt along with her siblings, Larchkit and Birchkit, in their second litter. She appears briefly when Ravenpaw travels to camp, asking Ravenpaw questions about life as a loner when he comes to visit Firestar. When Ravenpaw turns his attention to Ferncloud, she tries to pounce on his tail with Larchkit at her side. She is rebuked by her mother, Ferncloud, who apologizes for her kits' behavior. Moonrise :Her sister, Larchkit, dies of starvation when their mother, Ferncloud, can't produce enough milk. Ferncloud grieves greatly and refuses to eat, but Dustpelt insists, saying that Hollykit and Birchkit still need her. Dawn :Hollykit shows disbelief and sorrow at having to leave the forest and begs her mother, Ferncloud, not to take them away. Not long after, she dies on a very cold leaf-bare night, as she is too thin and weak to make it. :She is greatly mourned by Mousefur and her parents, and is soon buried. Ferncloud is distraught, wailing why she couldn't have died instead of her. :Soon after, on the same day, her older brother Shrewpaw is killed by a Twoleg monster. Her littermate, Birchkit, is the only kit of her litter to survive. Starlight :When Leafpaw discovers the Moonpool, Hollykit is seen playing with her sister, Larchkit, in StarClan. Her older brother, Shrewpaw, nudges the two away from the pool to prevent them from falling in. Leafpaw wants to tell Ferncloud that her kits are happy in StarClan, but then she remembers that medicine cats aren't allowed to tell others what they see in StarClan. Twilight :She is mentioned briefly when Squirrelflight feels sympathy for Birchkit, who lost Hollykit and Larchkit. Sunset :She is seen by Leafpool at the Moonpool with her sister, Larchkit, her brother, Shrewpaw, and the many other StarClan cats who greet her as the new medicine cat of ThunderClan. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Dustpelt: Mother: :Ferncloud: Sisters: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: Brothers: :Shrewpaw: :Spiderleg: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Robinwing: Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Uncles: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: :Ravenpaw: Aunt: :Frostfur: Aunts/Uncles: :Unidentified kits: Half-Aunt: :Sandstorm: Nephew: :Toadstep: Nieces: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: Cousins: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar :Sandstorm: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Brightheart: :Thornclaw: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowpaw: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Juniperclaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Buchenjungesru:Остролисточкаfr:Petit Laurierfi:Paatsamapentunl:Moskites:Carrasquillapl:Ostrokrzew Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Kits Category:Minor characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters